


Broken Boundaries

by SilverLynxx



Category: Thor - Fandom
Genre: Hurt/Comfort, Implied Death, M/M, Pseudo-Incest, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2011-10-14
Updated: 2012-05-10
Packaged: 2017-10-26 03:27:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 965
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/278143
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SilverLynxx/pseuds/SilverLynxx
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In a desperate attempt to save Loki's life, Thor makes the sacrifice of sharing more than just his body, but everything.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Saving Him

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt **:** _Loki is dying and Thor being all sad and desperate decides to save his brother from death by taking his soul into his body._

"Brother? Loki, Loki are you...can you hear me brother? Ple-"

 _I am here._ It is spoken softly, a mere whisper.

The sensation is strange. With no warm breath brushing over his ear to accompany the unmistakable voice of Loki, it is as if the words were spoken by a ghost. There was also an additional disconcerting feeling at the back of his mind, like a pressure, though it it didn't ache.

"Are you well, Loki?" Thor whispered quietly.

 _You need not speak to address me, we are one being now, after all._ The voice was hushed, yet it seemed to fill Thor completely. Thor sat up from the stone table, the symbols etched onto his skin now smudged and useless after serving their purpose.

He is exhausted; emotionally and physically. He also feels a vague impression of what he suspects to be Loki's own feelings; muted, but no longer completely hidden from him behind stoic green eyes and an impenetrable mask.

Thor was grateful for the last barrier being torn down; though the situation...his heart ached.

"All will be well, Loki. I promise" The thunderer murmured softly, unable to break the verbal habit. He would learn, and then he and Loki would be able to converse privately, Loki's words no longer judged and for Thor's ears only.

Loki's response never came, but Thor was not worried, he could still feel him, silent, lurking, alive. Alive and with Thor, that was enough for him.

 _I love you, Loki_ , he shared in silence.

He felt a shift, and warmth trickled into his breast. He placed a hand to his chest where his heart beat, now no longer just for him, but for Loki too.

_And I you, Thor._

* * *

 

**A.N:** _About 3 other mini-fills related to this will be added at some point_


	2. Accepting Him

"I must go back"

 _They'll be worried, no doubt_.

Thor shook his head at the tone; although he would be asking for trouble should he think Loki was sulking.

 _I'm not sulking_.

Thor couldn't contain the soft chuckle. He kept forgetting that Loki had access to all his thoughts, his feelings, there was no hiding anything from him anymore. But as he got the same in return from Loki, Thor decided he could deal with Loki's commentary on the 'Puppies and rainbows' that were apparently his intellect.

_They won't take it well, you know._

"I don't care, brother, you are here, that is all I care about"

Loki was silent, so Thor stood from the rocky outcrop outside the cave, where he had found Loki cursed - dying -, and began to descend down the mountain, his precious cargo cradled tenderly to his chest.

**~x~x~X~x~x~**

 

"Thor! You're back!"

The blond God found himself greeted ardently by the Avengers as he entered the lounge area of their headquarters. All were present, with various expressions of concern and relief. He wasn't sure how long he had been gone, but it must have been a lengthy absence if it had caused them to worry.

"Friends" He replied, managing a smile. Weak as it was.

"You look a mess"

_Stark's charm never wavers, it seems._

Thor chose to ignore Loki's comment, thought Tony's assessment was probably accurate. His body ached with exertion and dirt and blood from the ritual was smeared across his face and exposed arms. His hair was matted and fell lank around his face.

"Did yo-" Steve started, but the question fell short as all eyes dropped to the bundle in his arms, gaunt and peaceful in its lifelessness. "You found him…" he amended with a murmur, eyes sympathetic as Thor's grip tightened ever so slightly around Loki's body.

"I did."

_My, your friends are suitably observant._

The words were sharp, defensive in his mind.

" _Hush_ , Loki," Thor grunted with an irate jerk of his head. Loki made to speak again, but Thor cut him down with another " _Hush._ "

The silence that followed was petulant, and when Thor finally returned his attention to his companions they were staring at him, looking concerned and wary.

"Um, bud. I know this is difficult for you, but Loki…"

"I know, Man of Iron" Thor sighed irritably, not in the mood for such an explanation - to truly embrace the reality - yet were he to avoid being ushered to their healing rooms he knew he must offer them something.

"Loki is…Loki was cursed, sick; dying when I found him. And I…I could not leave him to suffer. I performed a ritual, old magic, which allowed me to take Loki's soul into my own bod-"

" _What?_ " Tony was on his feet. "Are serious? You can't be serious. You let a deranged, two sandwiches short of a picnic god of mayhem into your _body?_ "

Thor's eyes narrowed, but Steve was quick to place a firm hand on Tony's shoulder, keeping him in place and barely silent.

"What does that _mean_ , Thor?" Natasha cut in, voice cool and detached, eyeing him as if she expected him to suddenly slay them all in a furnace of green fire. It made Thor bristle with anger and hurt.

"Loki's soul merely resides in my body, keeping part of him alive and allowing us to communicate. He will no longer be any of your concern," Thor said gruffly as he made to brush passed them. They stepped aside, and he tried to ignore the way they parted so easily, keeping a good distance between them and himself.

The doors hissed as they parted, but a sudden voice stopped Thor in his tracks.

"Can he control you?"

Thor looked over his shoulder, blue eyes narrowed at Banner who met his gaze without flinching.

"No."

Loki was there, a comforting presence to soothe away the ache as the doors snapped shut behind him.


End file.
